Survival of the Fittest: Season 3
Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 is the third and final part of the Survival of the Fittest series. It's the first part of the franchise in over three years. Writers *Pokermask (Prologue) *IceBite (N/A) *Acethemaster135 (N/A) *Toa Roden (N/A) *Kopakamata97 (N/A) *LoganWoerner (N/A) Prologue It was raining in the middle of the afternoon on the island of Zakaz. A green skakdi was standing beside his cargo spaceship, awaiting someone to assist him on a mission. He had a package loaded in the back of his ship from the Order of Mata Nui. Afterwards, the agent who gave him this task, requested that he could use a "second hand" and to be careful it, as it may have dangerous consequences, which put him in the position he was in now. This task was of high importance to the Order of Mata Nui, which had made the decision to shut down a mysterious universe far away from Aqua Magna. Many stories had been told from different agents in the Order about how an ancient lord had started a game there. The rules were clear; fight and kill. This made the leader, Toa Helryx worried about how it could be used in the hands of the Makuta. Negotiations were made in months on how to prevent this from happening and it was agreed that there was no other way, the universe had to be destroyed. After about fifteen minutes, another skakdi arrived. His armor was coloured black and grey and he had a noticable scar on his left hand. He shook hand with his companion. "So is the vehicle ready for take off?" he asked. "Yup" the green skakdi answered. "That guy back in Artakha looked like he had gotten a nightmare or something." "I guess it was as bad as the Order has told" "No kiddin. That Maledict guy sure caused alot of disaster out there" "Not just Maledict, but the mastermind behind it all himself... Sitrius, I believe his name was" "Yeah, I heard he was a lunatic and that he died in Maledict's power. I tell ya, these games are for fools and cowards." The grey skakdi walked towards the spaceship and opened the entrance. "Shall we go then?" he asked with a assertive tone. ---- After the takeoff, the ship could finally float in the space until they had reached their destination. The two skakdi sat in their seats and kept themselves concentrated on the engines and the coordinates, so they didn't end up in wrong position. Both of them believed that the flight would last for several days, but after just a few hours, they were close to their destination. As they looked out on the side windows, they could see a round platform floating close to the planet of Bota Magna. They noticed that it had ocean and vegetation, similar to a planet and a volcano that was arguably bigger than all the mountains around it. They both began to prepare for the landing by pressing buttons and giving commands to each other. It was at this moment, another ship came floating above them. In difference to the silver colored ship that the two skakdi were flying with, this one was pitch black and had darkred lights coming from it's roof. Red lights started shining underneath it, going back and forth as if it was scanning the spacecraft under it, and then it stopped. The two skakdi didn't notice anything of this, until they heard a strange sound, as if something had teleported to the ship. It came from the luggage room at the back. The grey skakdi rose up from his seat, turned around and walked towards were the sound came from. He took slow, careful steps into the luggage room and looked around to see what it was. Then all of a sudden, something grabbed his arm and snapped it. He let out a loud yell in pain as he held his broken elbow. The mysterious figure started beating him up senselessly with hard punches all over his body. The green skakdi noticed all the noise, left his seat and ran into the luggage room. He could see that it was a Makuta that was battering his friend. He raised his fist into the air and ran towards the Makuta in an attempt to fight him off, but suddenly two other Makuta came from behind, kicked his back and threw him over his partner. As the two skakdi stopped moving, the three Makuta ran over to the driver's seat. They all looked around and threw things through different directions. One of the Makuta noticed a computer showing a map similar to a positioning system. He grabbed it and held it in his hands with a smile on his face. "Here! I found the coordinates" he yelled to his companions. "Good" one of the other Makuta yelled. "Time to remove the evidence". After those words, one of the makuta took out a small detonator, placed it on one of the seats and pressed a button in the middle of it. It started to make a beep sound. Two of the Makuta ran into the luggage room and lifted up the crate, carrying each side of it. In just a few seconds, they all teleported away from the scene. One of the skakdi heard the beep sound and lifted his head slowly. It became faster and faster until it finally blew up, destroying the entire ship in the process. ---- From the Makuta ship, they saw the spacecraft reach the atmosphere and Bota Magna and crash into it's demise. One of the Makuta took up a calling device to send a message. "My lord" he began. "We have made dispose of the enemyship and gotten the coordinates." "What is your position?" a hissing voice said from the device. "D3, my lord. Should we land or return to the base?" "Consider this as a gift, my servants. I'll let you be the first to touch the surface of this mysterious universe. Expect me to arrive in about three hours." "Copy that". The Makuta switched off the device. The ship turned it's course towards the platform and flew down to it's atmosphere, preparing for landing. ---- In an old arena, a collection of over 50 warriors were gathered, one of them being a member of the Fellowship of Justice, Coropsus. He recognized this place, every small brick that was placed on the walls, the sandy ground underneath, the sky above him. He had a worried look on his face as he realized that he was back in Sitrius' universe. On the throne sat someone that Coropsus as well as the place he was in. The being had a crown on his head and a long, black cape. This was Tazzuk looking over the warriors that stood underneath him. He rose up from his throne, raised his arms like a cross and said loudly; "Welcome, brave warriors! You are awaited." Chapter 1: (untitled) Coming soon